


losing

by thoughtsofyou



Category: Figure Skating RPF, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Business Partners, F/M, Favour, Pining Scott, Post-Pyeongchang, Strangers, bde Tessa I think, broke boy scott, business woman tessa, reality show, realtor tessa, tessa and scott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofyou/pseuds/thoughtsofyou
Summary: "I don't want to keep playing games, 'cause I feel like I'm losing. What are we doing?"Thirty-three year old real estate mogul Tessa Virtue is approached by her former ice dancing partner Scott Moir and the CEO of the W Network with a proposition. Unbeknownst to her, Scott’s got a lot of baggage and they are not just emotional.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this idea, as I haven’t wrote any more chapters. I’m not sure if it’s even a good idea lol. I apologize in advance for any errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tessa and Scott are real people. The way they are portrayed in this story is how I perceive them (this story in particular is partial to Scott, and Tessa is a bitch so beware, I’m sure everyone knows she’s an angel in real life though).

June, 2023

"Ms. Virtue, the CEO of W Network is waiting for you downstairs," Her intern of the month whom she cannot recall the name of tells her, his tall frame behind the door as his head peaks into her view. He has this never-faltering goofy smile plastered on his face all the time. No matter what challenge she casts upon him, he takes it like a man. She thinks he is a keeper.

"Send him up," Tessa says, the last word uttered in a higher pitch, causing the statement to sound more like a sentence. She raises an eyebrow, expecting the intern to simply know what she means.

"Uh," He fumbles with his words, then catches her questioning expression. He grins, "It's Keith, Ms. Virtue."

"Thank you, Keith." Tessa shoots him a mere half-hearted smile as she attempts to shoo him away by redirecting her attention to her MacBook.

"There's one more thing, Ms. Virtue," Keith adds, the volume of voice slowly decreasing by every word under her icy stare. "He brought someone."

"Well, of course he did," Tessa makes a face, motioning for him to go. "Just tell them to come up."

Keith nods, about to open his mouth to apologize. The look on Tessa's face urges him not to as he slips out of her view and silently shuts the door behind him. Turned around, the worried appearance of his colleagues greets him. Behind each individual desk is a face of worry and concern. Finally someone speaks up.

"How did it go?" A woman, about his age, asks, loud enough for everyone to hear, but quiet enough Tessa wouldn't.

"She didn't let me tell her." Keith shrugs as he keeps walking, avoiding the shock on everyone's faces.

Downstairs, he meets the two men and tells them she is ready to chat. The elevator ride is quiet and he knows not to say anything, worrying he may say too much. He walks behind the pair in the crowded corridor to Tessa's office. Keith makes eye contact with the girl from before and she has her eyes wide open, almost as wide as his was when he greeted them downstairs the first time. He slips to the front.

"Right this way, Sirs." Keith extends his arm, reaching for the handle to Tessa's office door. He holds his breath as he the two men in black enter the room. He cranes his neck to peak into the door crack, searching for his boss' reaction. Initially, her features remain tedious, unfazed, and he assumes she has only seen the W Network's CEO. The other man follows, and he can only be certain by the look on her face he will be scolded later on for not pushing to notify her.

He shuts the door behind him, rushing back to his desk.

__

Tessa struts around her large glass desk, the sound of her tall black stilettos clicking the hardwood floors amplifying the office-like ambiance. She hopes that her skin-hugging green dress is to Mr. Parker's standards. After all, it has been almost a decade since the production of the reality show. She doesn't look the same, but most partners are quick to reassure her that her charm and smarts are incomparable and whoever thinks otherwise is not thinking. Nonetheless, she worries. It's a product of continuously being an object to be judged and compared to the likeness of the most beautiful. At least that's what her therapist says.

Mr. Parker walks in, and Tessa examines him. His hair is now grey, and the symptoms of aging on his face are prominent, yet his expensive suit can still command a room. The awe on his face when he lays eyes on her is almost obtrusive and she is unsure whether it's good or bad. She smiles at him, reaching for his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Look at you! What a lovely woman you have become!" He exclaims, much to Tessa's dismay. How unprofessional of him to say.

She does appreciate the compliment though. "Thank you. How are you?"

The man following him, also in a suit, but of much cheaper material, looks down. His dark hair is unkempt, yet appears luscious and soft to Tessa. She wishes to see his face, as it seems he strikes a familiar appearance. The broad shoulders and the tight-clenched jaw only spark her curiosity.

Mr. Parker locates her gaze and a smirk plays on his lips. He looks unnervingly excited and Tessa is unaware of what to make of it. He motions a connection between her and the man.

"Tessa, I'm sure you know Mr. Scott Moir." He says, placing a hand on Scott's back and pushing him closer towards her.

It took a while but finally Scott's gaze finds hers. A state of shock would be an understatement. By simply barging in with her former skating partner and not notifying her at an earlier time, she did not have time to prepare. Her reaction to seeing him for the first time in almost three years, the emotion she feels run through her veins, and the goosebumps that form on the surface of her skin at the mention of his name. The situation places her in a vulnerable position, where she the expression on her face is natural and not coached, and the words about to exit her mouth are not practiced and she will probably regret.

"How are you, Tess?" He asks, as she bites her lip and gestures for them to sit on the leather guest chairs in front of her desk.

Tessa ignores his question and sits on her office chair, throwing one leg over the other. She unknowingly caresses her thigh back and forth, in an effort to rid of the perspiration on her palms. First, she casts an annoyed glance at Mr. Parker, now unable to bottle her emotions. Then, she looks at Scott, the man who left her and their friendship behind because his wife said so. At the thought of his marriage, her eyes flicker to his ring finger, where the silver band is evidently missing.

Tessa smiles, feeling like she now has the upper hand. "I'm great, Scott. I mean look at all of this!" She throws her arms in the air, spinning around in her chair. She stops, then arches an eyebrow and purses her lips. Her arms are placed on the desk, awaiting his reaction. There is no envy or regret, he is grinning at her, and she deems him genuinely proud. His expression degrades her, almost. She doesn't know why. "How are you?"

"We have a favour to ask," Scott states, which evokes a raised eyebrow and a snort from Tessa. He shoots her a pleading look. "I want to open my own skating school."

Tessa doesn't respond. He wants money. She must admit that she is a little hurt. But she knows Scott would not come to her if he wasn't in dire need.

"Look, Scott," Tessa says softly, reaching for his hand on the opposite side of the desk. She squeezes it gently as her eyes lock with his. The familiar colour - the softest brown infused with green is calling her home. It aggressively reminds her she will do anything for this boy. "How much money do you need?"

It is Mr. Parker's turn to speak. He shakes his head and Tessa's face grows concerned. He almost wants to laugh at their reaction to one another. As far as he knows, they haven't made any contact in almost three years. The sight in front of him may suggest otherwise. These two are so accustomed to one another and the respect they hold for the other is so unparalleled she wants to offer him money upfront, no questions asked. She trusts him so greatly she knows it will not go to waste.

"Well, Tessa, since you are a Real Estate mogul now, we figured you may have experience in crafting deals for Scott." Mr. Parker tells her, his voice seemingly dull throughout the statement. He is a businessman after all. "But he doesn't want your money."

Scott nods in agreeance. He begins to stroke Tessa's thumb, almost like it's second nature to him. He appears to be doing so absentmindedly.

"What is it, then?" Tessa inquires and takes her hand back and puts it under her desk.

"T, I've missed you." Scott starts, flashing her a smile, displaying the crow's feet in the corner of his eyes. "Remember when we said we will always work together?"

"Scott-"

He continues, "They want an updated version of Tessa and Scott, the reality show."

She furrows her eyebrows, the stress lines on her forehead making an appearance. The audacity of Scott. Leaving her three years ago, because Jackie said so, now running back to her because he's spent all his endorsement money.

"You don't want my money, you want my privacy instead." She states.

Mr. Parker wants to save the conversation. He can see the anger boiling in Tessa's stomach, while Scott is about to burst under pressure. He assumes Scott did not reach out to her prior to the meeting, like he urged him to do so. He is certain Tessa must feel betrayed and bombarded. She sees her best friend for the first time in years and he wants something from her.

"Tessa," Mr. Parker says, his tone taking on a father-like sound. "We know this is hard to process, and nothing even has to be real."

"So you're saying: lie to the fans."

Although both know it's wrong, the two men nod. Obviously they have sat down and thought this through. She narrows her eyes. The W Network is struggling to find an audience for every new show they try to put out, and she knows that due to the abundance of rom-coms they play in place of their own shows. Now, Scott, she can only assume is at the beginning of trying to find himself once again. As it is not with Jackie, and it's not with her. It has always been on the ice.

A tiny part of her only wants to give it a shot because of Scott. The Toronto economy is a goldmine at the moment, since Alberta never recovered from the recession and the imbalance of resources and the big amount of newcomers has taken a toll on the city. Houses have gone up in value, and simultaneously the number of buyers have increased as well. Business is booming and to leave right now would cause her endless work to catch up on once she gets back. But then there is Scott, who finally realized his dream and needs the support.

"What is the ideology behind the show?" Tessa asks, the number of possibilities racking her brain.

"We know you're in a good, comfortable place right now," Scott pushes his teeth against his lower lip, feeling a bit selfish for putting this on her. He rubs his palms together. "So they were thinking like Virtue-Moir Realty type of thing."

"I am in a good place, and here you come running again." She chuckles mockingly.

Tessa likes the concept, and the look on her face shows it. She smiles at them, urging for one of the two to continue. She hopes that isn't all they have planed.

"There are two conditions: one, the network wants you guys to act like a couple, bait people with the thought of a pair of souls just simply intertwined after so long," Mr. Parker stresses, his hand motioning to the two of them. Tessa notes that he does that a lot when making a point. He continues, "Two, we want a big finale, it doesn't have to be real, it just has to be big."

Scott speaks up. "I actually have an idea for the finale."

Mr. Parker leans towards him, pointing to his ear. Scott and Tessa exchange glances. Scott whispers into his ear, and Mr. Parker claps.

"That is an amazing idea!" Mr. Parker pats him on the back, "Go ahead and tell her."

"I was thinking," Scott mumbles. He doesn't really want to tell her, he wishes that he would instead. "Uh.. I propose?"

"For a guy who always said that everything he does has to resonate with him on a deeply personal level, you are willing to go all out with this." Tessa states, her eyes widened in disbelief. She purses her lips, and taps on her foot, creating a reverberating noise. "You sound different." She points at his chest.

"Tess, this is my dream. I want something that sells fast and I don't wanna owe anyone anything." Scott tells her, his eyes almost pleading. "This is just business."

"So we'll be selling houses and selling ourselves at the same time?" Tessa sighs as she rolls her eyes. She always pegged herself as fiercely private and she doesn't even let herself feel too much at press interviews, afraid she might say something she will regret. "I don't want that."

Mr. Parker has to put his two cents in. “Exactly. It will pay off in the long run. There will just be little bits and pieces of your personal lives added to the mix."

"I don't know about this," Tessa shakes her head.

Scott doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to pressure her into doing anything she doesn't feel passionate about.

Mr. Parker exhales deeply before he puts his hands together, placing them on the desk. "Not only will this expand Scott's bank account, it will expand your connections throughout Canada with multimillionaires looking to purchase in the Toronto area. It will provide advertisement for your realtor group."

Mr. Parker is cold-blooded. Virtue Realty is her baby, her pride and joy. Much like a mother for its child, she will do anything to see it flourish.

"I'll think about it," Tessa concludes the conversation and stands up. She makes her way around the desk and turns to Scott. "Give your number to my intern, I'll be in contact."

Scott is over the moon excited when he throws his arms around Tessa, pulling her in an embrace and squeezing her tight. He rests his head in the crook of her neck, the scent of her hair, now lighter in colour and shorter, filling his nose. He feels like he is in a field of strawberries. Tessa lets him hug her. Truth is, she has been craving a moment like this for the past three years.

When Tessa pulls away, Scott smiles at her apologetically.

"How's lunch?" She asks, looking at the wall clock.

"Sounds good to me. I know a good brunch place around these parts."

——

Scott sits on the leather sofa provided for waiting clients. He and the receptionist make eye contact every few minutes. Other than her, there is no one else in the foyer. He scans the room, evidently designed for the higher class. Worry strikes him — that he might break something and have to pay for it. With what money?

He gulps and stands slowly, deciding he will simply wait for Tessa by the elevator doors. He walks past the sliding doors, to be greeted by red-faced Tessa. She took the stairs.

"Hey," Tessa smiles.

"Hi," Scott smiles back.

He is a little taken aback when his eyes silently roam her body. The green never falters to make her eyes pop. The twinkle in her eyes haven't faded. She still has that Olympic body she worked so hard for. He reminisces on the jokes she would tell about losing her abs one day. He assumes they are still there and rock hard.

As for his, that is a different story.

"People must tell you this a lot, but you look amazing." He says as they begin to exit the building, his arm holding the door open for her.

"Thank you." She laughs, then pokes his stomach, trying to feel his figure. "You as well."

"You know I've looked better," Scott chuckles.

He cranes his neck to sneak a glimpse of the building. On the fifth floor is a sign that reads her company name. He is incredibly proud of the woman she has become and is smitten with her. He expected so much from her, yet she still manages to raise the stakes.

"I'm proud of you, Tess." He tells her.

"Thank you, Scott." Tessa grins, showing the small gap between her two front teeth. She then looks down at his finger, reminding herself of his less than desirable circumstances.

"You can ask," Scott says as they keep walking, with him leading the way.

"What happened, Scott? You thought she was the one, you were so happy with her that you even left me."

The words reopen wounds that have already healed with both Tessa and Scott. She believes the act was selfish, but in retrospect, Scott and Jackie were in a honeymoon phase. Scott was mad she wasn't supportive of the situation, which later on, he tells himself is understandable and that him leaving isn't.

"I'm so sorry, T." He pulls her aside, protecting her with his arm from the havoc of the downtown sidewalk. He reaches for her hand. "I was selfish, and I still am, for making you do this. You're so giving."

Tessa nods, urging for him to continue.

"Jackie was seeing the lifeguard that works close to the beach house she made me purchase."

Tessa shuts her eyes for a moment. How fucking cruel. "I'm sorry. Where do you live right now?"

He snorts. “I live in a one bedroom right now, I work as a mechanic on the side.”

They begin walking again, and finally spot the place. It was a small, family-owned cafe in the heart of downtown Toronto. Tessa can only imagine the struggle of paying rent in this area. She's going to leave a big tip.

As they settle in their seats, Tessa doesn't make conversation and reaches for the menu with closed lips. Scott sighs. She is a kind soul, and she bottles up too many feelings she thinks might hurt people. He knows she is still frustrated with him, although she will never admit it.

"Do you know what they say about brunch dates?" Scott asks with a goofy smile.

Tessa only looks up from the menu for a moment when she answers, "What?"

"Both people are stuck in the friend zone."

"Wouldn't you like to get out of that?" Tessa puts the menu to the side as she brings her coffee up to her mouth to take a sip. She smirks.

"Damn right I do."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott talk a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you guys like this idea cause I lied and I already had a whole plot in mind. This chapter just gets the two talking about their past and Jackie. I’m trying to build the foundation of the story.

There is one thing Tessa knows about Scott that still hasn't changed. An action the opposite of arcane and the pair has stressed about in numerous interviews. He is inveterately tardy. She sits across Mr. Parker in her office again, her lips beginning to tire from smiling and forcibly laughing at his efforts to entertain her. She's unfailingly been demure all her life, and she curses Scott for being late. 

The door opens to reveal a disheveled man with sweat dribbling down his forehead. He pants loudly as he tries to catch his breath, closing the door with his leg. Tessa and Mr. Parker exchange disapproving looks. 

Tessa arches an eyebrow and peruses his appearance with a condemnatory glare. She points at an imaginary watch on her wrist then asks, "You're thirty minutes late." 

"I'm so sorry," Scott sighs as he ambles over to his seat. He places a paper bag on her desk. "I brought you this."

Mr. Parker shakes his head, then gives Scott's thigh a light pat. "Lots of traffic?"

Scott nods at him, observing Tessa's expression as she pinches the bag with two fingers on each side, holding it open. She smiles slightly, unaware he is watching, before putting it away. 

"Mama Rie told me you ordered a dozen of those the day after we went for brunch," Scott tells her, hoping the dessert will induce her enough to not chide him. "She made a fresh batch for you." 

"So that's why you were thirty minutes late," Tessa scoffs, her eyes staying on his face. "Show some respect for our time next time, alright? I really don't want to debase you, but you are the one who is asking for a favour here. Next time be more diligent." 

The words don't influence Scott's mood more than Tessa not expressing her gratitude for the pastries. Mama Rie would be saddened to know she doesn't appreciate the gesture. To be candid, he does have a feeling of enmity against her lack of recognition towards his kind deed. This is not the Tessa he knew. 

"I wasn't even late because of the pastries, they were ready when I got there because I talked to Mama Rie the night before," Scott replies through his teeth, his jaw clenching after he speaks. "She was so happy that you liked her dessert, Tess." 

Tessa is touched, truthfully. She doesn't acknowledge it though. 

"Why were you late then?"

Mr. Parker opens his mouth, but Scott answers her for him. "Lots of traffic, like Mr. Parker said." 

"Right," Tessa rolls her eyes in disbelief. "Why would I want to work with someone like you again? Disregard all that history crap though." 

Scott is offended, because her overreaction and everything she has said in the past few minutes has been unwarranted. There was traffic. 

"I honestly don't know." 

"People, let's calm down." Mr. Parker speaks up. "Scott, why don't you step out for minute?" 

Scott does as he’s told, huffing and puffing as he stomps out, slamming the door behind him. 

Mr. Parker examines Tessa's features, the crinkle on her forehead, and how her nostrils are flared. His gaze stops roaming when he lands on her eyes, now glossy with water. She clears her throat as her eyes flicker to the ground. He can't help but smile. These two remind him of hormonal teenagers.

"Scott is in a tight spot," Mr. Parker notifies her, and she nods knowingly. "He lives in one of his friend's garages in the outskirts of Mississauga. Toronto is a populous city. Do you how long it takes to get to downtown on a bus?" 

"About an hour," Tessa says matter-of-factly. 

"Tessa, don't be so stubborn. He needs you. You need to be his confidant. Stop treating him like he's a client or that he's lesser than. Stop putting on this public façade, because everyone remembers when you were Canada's sweetheart. You're not a hard-ass." Mr. Parker pleads, his tone lowering and his aura gaining a parental disposition. He makes her feel like a child, getting scolded on for eating the last cookie meant for one of her brothers. 

Tessa's bottom lips inch more outward as his glare becomes more stern. She wants to whine but decides against it. She is annoyed at the way he gained dominance of the conversation and put sense into her. Scott does need her. 

"Scott, come in." She says in a louder voice. 

He enters the room less flustered and more focused than the last time he was in it. Avoiding Tessa's gaze, he makes his way to his chair, placing one leg over the other. 

Mr. Parker watches the two and their unmoving bodies, mouths closing as fast as they open. He lets out a long sigh as he begins to stand up. "Please let me know once you two work this out. This is an exciting opportunity." 

Both Scott's and Tessa's eyebrows knit in uneasiness. The question simultaneously escape their mouths, "Where are you heading?" 

"Going back to my office. You two have my number." He says as he exits the room.

At the sound of the door shutting, the pair exchange sullen looks. Tessa wants to blame Scott but she realizes she can't. Their personalities would be thrown into a tangle, with his temper and her strong opinions. She requires a bit of the girl she was a few years back, submissive and logical, simply taking whatever Scott threw at her. 

"Scott," She starts, carefully reading his expression as she chooses her words, "I'm sorry about before. Thank you for the desserts. I'll be sure to drop by Mama Rie's restaurant to thank her personally." 

He's brought his fingers to his mouth, his teeth grinding on his nails. He seems incredibly anxious. Scott bobs his head and situates his chair closer to her desk. 

"I'm sorry for being late, I know you're a busy woman." He gives her a half smile. 

Tessa's sole desire is to cut the tension between their bodies. She wants to hug him, tell him she overreacted and she didn't mean half of the stuff she said. She's good with her words, though. She can comfort him with her words.

"Scott, I have an extra room in my condo. I want it to be yours, rent-free." Tessa offers, biting her lip, imagining the rejection she will feel if he declines. 

"T, I don't expect you to do that." Scott reaches for her hand across the table, taking it in his and caressing the bridge between her pointer finger and thumb. 

"I want to do this for you. You have done so much for me. Let me do this for you." 

A place to live where he can access the kitchen without bumping into two kids under the age of five and use the bathroom without someone waiting at the door deems itself highly enticing. He misses dreamy nights in a warm bed at least two feet off the floor. A room with a heater would simply sell itself. It doesn’t have to be huge, just enough for him and his Sammy. 

Scott bites his lip. "Okay, I have a dog though."

Tessa smiles. "I love dogs."

——

Not big dogs, Tessa should've said. Her condo is spacious, but can barely host her extended family during Thanksgiving. Not to mention she adores the serenity and isolation living on her own brings, now she adds a man and a golden retriever to the mix. Surely she can purchase a larger home if she were to expand her family or if the desire to clean more rooms strikes her. She has thought about that and possibly just renting Scott a house of his own to better accommodate his dog. 

The first night Scott settled in, the golden he calls Sammy, was not shy to make herself comfortable. He placed her bed in the corridor separating his and her rooms, but she doesn't sleep in it. She prefers Tessa's white velvet duvet. Tessa doesn't say anything though, because she knows how much of burden Scott already feels like. 

"Morning, T," Scott's cheery voice greets her as she enters the kitchen in nothing but undergarments and a robe. It was nothing new to him. 

"Morning," She smiles as the smell of freshly cooked eggs and toast fill her nose. She sits on one of the barstools beside the centre island."You cooked?" 

"Yeah, do you still like poached eggs and toast?" Scott says as he places a full plate in front of her. 

Tessa presses on her lower lip with her teeth. "Not as much as I used to. There's really no time for breakfast nowadays. I have a healthy diet of wine and cheese." 

"Oh," Scott utters as he fills his plate and sits next to her. "That explains the mostly empty fridge." 

He wonders if she knows how to use her kitchen, which might he add, is a chef’s dream. It was designed for an individual with a passion for cooking. There is a possibility she simply likes how it looks.

"I appreciate it, though," Tessa grins, then pecks his cheek. "Where's Sammy?" 

"Still sleeping," He chuckles. "Thank you for letting her stay." 

"It's really no problem," She says as she picks up a fork and begins to eat her food. 

"Will we be talking to Mr. Parker today?" 

"Actually," Tessa purses her lips, placing her fork back down as she rests her hands on her knees underneath the counter. "Mr. Parker doesn't want to talk to us until we resolve our issues." She continues, making air quotations when she says issues. 

"What issues?" 

—

"Scott, tell me three things you miss about Tessa. Then, Tessa tell me three things you miss about Scott." 

Marriage counselling is familiar situation to the pair. The sessions have aided their twenty year partnership and introduced one another to various aspects and dimensions of the other's personality. It helped build the foundation of their relationship — a stronger one where only positivity is involved and the walls don't crack every time someone doesn't express their feelings clearly. They trust the way it works and that's why they are here today. 

The therapist, Mrs. Bryant, cajoles the two into calling her by her first name, Mallory. Mallory appears to be in her late thirties with soft wrinkles adorning her features. She looks like she could appeal and resonate with their situation and that is the reason Tessa chose her. 

They have done this lists like this countless times before, and they have to remind each other that they are not the same people as three years ago. Possibly because of one another's prominent and quick disappearance from the other's life. 

Tessa positions her knees towards Scott, her gaze roaming his face as he searches for the right words to say. She places a comforting hand on his lap. Mallory observes them with hawk-eyes. 

"I really miss your laugh and how I used to make you laugh a lot. I missed your maturity and how selfless you are." Scott states, his smile reaching his eyes as he reminisces on their memories together. "I miss my personal Tessapedia, equipped with a vocab word or fact before every practice." 

"I haven't done that since I was sixteen," Tessa recalls, her words trailing off. "You miss it?" 

"I didn't realize how much I would miss it until I wasn't talking to you over dinner, hearing new words I have never come across in my life." Scott chortles.

Mallory smiles and claps, "Good, good!" She turns to Tessa, "Do you agree with all the qualities Scott listed you as?"

Tessa shakes her head. "I don't classify myself as a selfless person anymore. If anything, I've grown more materialistic and gluttonous." She sees Scott’s eyebrows knit at her words, evidently finding her words untrue. 

Mallory frowns and motions towards Scott. "Aren't you letting him stay at your home rent free?"

"Don't forget about the dog." 

Tessa nods. "Well, yeah, but it's really more than that. I just don't feel selfless."

Mallory's pen is scribbling away in her notebook as Tessa talks. Scott watches, his wandering eyes attempting to peak at the paragraph she was beginning to form. She stops then gestures to Tessa, urging her to continue. 

"I missed Scott's jokes and how warm it felt to simply be in his presence. I missed his light-hearted fun nature and his spontaneity. All that mixed with his drive made for some great memories." Tessa says, studying Scott's face as she speaks. 

Scott smiles widely. "I missed you so much, T." 

"If your lives were so intertwined, Scott, why did you leave?" Mallory questions, her eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, Scott?" Tessa repeats the question in a more interrogative tone. 

"I thought I found the love of my life," Scott admits, his shoulders slouching as he looks back at the past. "She didn't like the way Tessa and I acted around each other. She told me to cut all ties with Tessa."

"Why did you leave if Tessa was so important to you?"

"I honestly, I don't know. Like Tessa said a few days ago," Scott shrugs, turning his head to glance at Tessa. "I was caught up being in love." 

"Did you ever stop to think that you should develop trust within your relationship before getting married?" 

Scott feels interrogated. He crosses his arms and ankles. Tessa would like to know the answer, so comfortingly, she puts a hand his shoulder and gives it a light squeeze, urging him on. 

"I guess so."

"Why was she so envious of your connection with Tessa, do you think?" 

"She said it was the history we had." Scott explains. "Even though Tessa and I never dated fully, she always assumed there was more going on." 

Tessa adds, "We uh- We lost our virginities to one another." 

Mallory nods. "Well, let's look at it from Jackie's point of view, eh? Her husband has a wife, pretty much, and it's not her. Twenty-one years, that's already longer than most marriages. The whole world assumes you are dating, or having sexual relations, or both. She was insecure."

"I should have never let her come between Tess and I." 

Mallory nods as the two exchange warm smiles.

"I suggest you two take a few days off your project. Spend time with each other. Get to know the new variations of your partner's character. The new things they love and hate." Mallory says, as if a light bulb has sparked in her mind. 

"Like what?" Scott asks. 

"Nothing big. Just spend time with each other like you used to." 

——

That night, Tessa and Scott rest on opposite sides of her white leather couch. Tessa with her legs stretched out towards him, her feet buried underneath his butt for warmth. He sits comfortably, with Sammy laying on the floor by his feet. Their eyes are glued to the television, which is playing the Princess Bride. 

When the movie ends and the clock reads ten o'clock, Tessa starts gathering her essentials. She retreats to the hallway and stops to turn, realizing he isn't following her. She softly asks, "Coming?" 

Tessa inviting him to her room doesn't strike him as anything out of the ordinary. After all, they have been having sleepovers since they were seven and nine. He scans the room, very white and adorned with paintings of Paris and Italy. The pillow that she stole from her hotel room years ago rests on a small chair in the corner. On her bedside table is a picture of her Mom and behind it was her Mom's favourite picture of them. He smiles as he moves closer to the centre of the bed, trying to make himself comfortable. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Scott asks as she perches a knee on the bed, bare-faced and dressed in a tank top and pyjamas. 

She claps and the light dims. Scott is amazed at the sight. That's something out of the movies. 

"I want to get to know you better. As a kid, all secrets were spilled at sleepovers." She says as she lifts the duvet slightly and tugs at the ends tucked under the mattress. She slips into it. "So tell me about you." 

"There's really nothing more to say," Scott looks down. Her life is far more interesting than his. “Do you want to play questions?"

Tessa wants to scoff but the idea reminds her how the tell-all's at the slumber parties started out, and it was always with a game. "I know it sounds elementary, but yes, I do." 

The back and forth started out very basic and dull, but the information taken out of it, both find will be essential for sometime in the future. Tessa tells Scott that she is very proud of what she has achieved, but she yearns to be a mother someday and start a family. Scott tells Tessa that he and Jackie were trying for a baby when he found out she was cheating on him. 

"I'm sorry." She apologizes, her eyelids begging to rest. She blinks twice, then smiles at Scott. "Remember in the restaurant? The damn right I do? What was that about?"

Scott doesn't know how to answer her, so he waits patiently, knowing sleep will eventually catch up with her. 

His prayers are left unanswered when Tessa clears her throat. "Scott?"

"I was just kidding." He chuckles, trying to cover his lie.

"Oh, of course you were." She snorts, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Scott asks.

"No."

"I mean... are you sure you're not tired?" Scott asks again, grinning this time. He's cackling now. "You've been running through my mind all day."

Tessa bites the inside of her mouth to hide the giggle, but it comes out anyway. She feigns a snore and Scott rolls his eyes. 

"Night, T."


	3. Chapter Three

Buzz, buzz, buzz. The alarm clock on her bedside table blares, rather rudely. She hasn't received the standard eight hours of sleep yet. She outstretches her arm with her eyes still tightly shut, smacking it with her hand until she hit the right button and the noise stopped. 

"Ugh." Tessa groans as she lifts the duvet off of her body and throws her legs over the edge of the bed. 

The snug sensation of being swathed like a baby surrounded by pillows and blankets leaves her body as she stands up and makes her way to the kitchen. Scott isn't there, but his furry friend was. Tessa crouches down to her knees, calling for Sammy. The dog tilts her head and doesn't move.

"Come here, Sammy..." Tessa almost whispers in case Scott is still sleeping. She extends her arms and waits for the dog to run into them. Sammy doesn't care for her presence and ignores her until she finally gives up and puts her arms down. 

With a sigh Tessa begins to walk toward the fridge, stopping mid step when her eyes land on the dog poop on her hardwood floor. She groans. Once she has gathered the supplies to clean, Sammy walks over, circling the mess with a wagging tail. 

"You know what, Sammy?" Tessa says, scooping the fetal matter using a plastic bag then throwing it into a larger bag. "I've never wanted a golden retriever. I've always had a thing for small dogs, yet here you are." 

"Who's here?" Scott asks, rubbing his eyes and wetting his dry lips. 

Tessa cranes her neck to catch a glimpse of the culprit's owner. He's well-rested and jubilant, unlike her, no thanks to her alarm clock and his dog. She continues to scrub the poop off her floor then puts everything she used into the gross plastic bag. She stands and picks up the bag, and in one swift motion hurls it towards Scott.

Luckily he catches it with two hands.The warmth of the bag causes his nose to wrinkle in disgust. He quickly runs over to the glass door leading to the kitchen veranda, slides it open and drops the bag outside. 

"Your dog made a mess," She mentions as she slides past him towards the bathroom. "I thought you said she was house-trained." 

"She is and she's your dog now too!" He claims as he follows her into the hallway, waiting by the door as the sound of running water blocks any response she might give him. He adds softly, "Can you even hear me?"

The door swings open and she exits, her feet making contact with the floor louder than usual. Probably on purpose just to tick him off. 

"Scooter," Tessa calls him, her arms crossed and her stare icy. "Take that dog to obedience classes. We both know she's a mutt you took in. You have a thing for doing that."

Scott's eyes roll backwards as he joins her on the white leather couch, Sammy hot on his heels. He combs Sammy's fur with his fingers, not even bothering to look at Tessa when he speaks. She's talking about Jackie.

"You're being a bitch again." 

Tessa narrows her eyes and blows raspberries at him. She offers, "I'll pay for dog school. She is our dog, I guess." 

"That's thoughtful, but I can train her myself." Scott declines, turning his head to look at her. He gently adds, "Stop trying to make your problems go away with money." 

"Not all problems go away with money." Tessa jokes, pointing at him. 

Tessa's phone sits on the side table adjacent to the lamp. It vibrates and the light flashes, signalling an incoming message. She reaches for the phone and flips it over. It is a text from Mr. Parker.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about the camera in your living room. Act more in love." 

From this point on, she and Scott must remember to avoid the living room at all costs. 

Preoccupied with the many opportunities and experiences ahead of them, Tessa and Scott agreed to Mr. Parker's idea. One of his employees set the camera in place two days ago, as far as Tessa can recall. The condition of being private people is all lost. 

There is simply something about Mr. Parker and his fatherly antics and sayings that gets Tessa going. Must be those daddy issues everybody seems to think she has. 

Curiously, Scott's tousled head lowers, his eyes inquiring about the text. Tessa's face after reading it, eyes darting from wall to wall apparently searching for something isn't comforting. He reads the message and a brooding expression moves onto his face, his teeth tightly grinding against his bottom lip as he turns to Tessa.

"Let's get out of here." 

Tessa hasn't agreed with Scott in so long. In minutes the two have risen of their seats and out the door. Both unaware of where they are headed, but race for the building's exit. 

The cold breeze welcomes them outside. The wind impacts Tessa's skin forcibly, leaving goosebumps on her skin and pulling on her hair, causing them to stand straight. She shivers, skipping around Scott in an effort to make herself warm. An average summer morning in Toronto isn't like the one felt around the world; the chill feels like a a cold night in L.A. It seems the sun and the wind can't seem to agree. 

The sun highlights Scott's tan skin, and for a second Tessa believes he's glowing. A soft caramel colour is what he is, and to stay in the sun for a second longer may cause him to burn. Her eyes roam to his face; his eyes are squinting ever so slightly, and his already tousled hair is being thrown around in the breeze. She takes a step closer to him, zooming in on the pools of chocolate that make his eyes and the hazel specks the sun puts in them. Huh, she chuckles. 

"I guess your eyes aren't brown." She laughs, pushing him out of the seemingly only sunny area outside their building. Thinking nothing of it, Tessa cups his cheeks, lowering his face slightly so that she can get a better view. "Hazel. Beautiful hazel." 

Scott gives her tight-lipped smile. 

"You're right. You know who else agrees with you? Mama Rie. I know you haven't thanked her for those pastries yet. We should go visit."

"How do you know?" Tessa asks, sticking her tongue out. 

"I live with you, kiddo." 

Scott begins to walk, dragging Tessa along with him by tugging at her arm. She pulls at the hem of her cardigan to cover her stomach, the air leaving the area colder than the others when it hits. Scott's hands travel to her biceps then down to her arms, radiating warmth across her body. She exhales a deep sigh. 

Standing in front of the eatery, a bright red OPEN sign embraces them. As they swing the door open, they spot Mama Rie is situated behind the counter. She sports a friendly and proud smile as they walk in. 

"You two!" Mama Rie exclaims, ambling around the case full of pastries with her arms extended. There is a wide grin that reaches her almond-shaped eyes every time she is near the pair. She hugs Tessa first, then Scott. "Did you enjoy the pastries?" 

The way she puts her hands on Scott's arms after they hug never fails to put him at ease. She is so loving when she wraps her arms around him, and it truly feels like she means it — that warmth that bounces off of her energy places him in such a good mood for the rest of the day. Every day is a good day when it starts with Mama Rie for Scott. When he needed a therapist and could not afford one, she was there for her. She has undoubtedly, whether knowingly or unknowingly, taken him in as her own son when he is so far from his family. 

She leads them to a seat and watches patiently as they settle in before placing their menus on the table. Slipping a notepad out of her apron, she looks at Scott kindly.

"Same for you, Scotty? Chocolate milk?"

Scott nods and lifts his face up from the menu to catch a glimpse of Tessa's reaction. He wonders if jealousy will transpire and she will order the same. Her upper lip sticks out and her eyes narrow. 

"She's a little jealous. Same for her." 

Mama Rie flashes her small teeth and puts her frail hands on their shoulders, giving it a tight squeeze. "You two make a beautiful couple." 

Scott can't help but smile at the pouting Tessa, who blows raspberries at him. They exchange telling glances then turn their faces to thank her. Tessa is about to open her mouth with the "We take it as a compliment" speech when Scott's eyes roll backwards. 

"We're actually planning on starting a family soon," Scott declares, which earns a menacing glare from Tessa. He reaches for her hand on the opposite side of the table, intertwining their fingers then bringing it up to his face and kissing her ring finger. "A big one."

Mama Rie swoons at the lie. She presses her hands together and examines their faces. "Is this the girl you were talking about, Scotty?" 

"Yes, Mama Rie." 

At the confirmation, Mama Rie ruffles Scott's hair then pats him on the back. She leans down to leave a kiss on his cheek. "I told you to go get her. Ah..." She stops her train of thought, looking up at the ceiling as if the word she is searching for is hiding up there. "What is it they say here? Go get her tiger?" 

"Yes, Mama Rie." Scott grins at her. 

The whole time Tessa sits immobile and speechless. She assumes Scott was dramatically crying about Jackie every time he and Mama Rie would chat. And she still does, contrary to what Scott said. Most likely he only said that to make her happy. 

When Mama Rie leaves to retrieve their drinks, Tessa's expression goes from happy to threatening. She inhales a deep breath, in preparation for a long lecture, Scott infers. She exhales, tightly shutting her eyes for a moment. 

"Why did you tell her we were planning on starting a family?" She inquires, taking her hand back. 

"Mama Rie loves kids. Let it be, T." 

That was enough for Tessa to let it be. An sweet old Asian woman running a breakfast and dessert shop would have her on her knees begging for her teeth back. That is, because in the way she bakes and smiles she can have Tessa's teeth rotting in a month's time. She is the sweetest woman. 

"You know," Scott begins, his gaze flickering down to the table as he talks. "Jackie and I were gonna name our baby, if we had a boy, Scott Moir Jr." 

Tessa bites her lip in an effort to hinder the laugh that will put her in hysterics if she were to allow it. She wants to think he is joking but the by the look on his face, he is completely serious. The legacy and passing down your name thing is compelling, especially for a world-renowned athlete like himself. 

She nods, "Okay. He would be called Scotty, huh?" 

"We were thinking, maybe, Scotty P," Scott confesses. He tries to justify himself, "Like Scottie Pippen of the Chicago Bulls."

Tessa's face blanks at the name.

"Played with Michael Jordan, you know?" 

She simply giggles, bringing her hand up to her face to hide her mouth. 

Scott swats her hand away and in a pleasant, loving tone, he says, "Don't do that. I wanna see your smile." 

"You're so corny." Tessa shakes her head. "How many kids did you want?"

Scott purses his lips. His opinion is different from when he was with Jackie and now. "Two. Now, I think... four at the most. First I wanted three, but what if we went to the fair and the little girl didn't have anyone to sit with? It has to be an even number. I don't think I could fit into those carnival rides."

"Very insightful of you," Tessa comments, redirecting her attention to the menu. "I know what I'm getting, what about you?"

"Don't do that. Don't change the topic." Scott says with a chuckle. "How many do you want?"

"None." Tessa deadpans. "I've never had an maternal instinct." 

Mama Rie appears with two glasses in hand, filled to the brim with chocolate milk. She sets them on the table and places her arm around Scott's chair. She gets their orders, then smiles at Scott. 

"Have you talked to your parents, Scott?" She inquires, raising an eyebrow. 

He shakes his head, giving her an apologetic smile. She narrows her eyes in return, turning to Tessa who is shaking her head, agreeing with her. 

"Well, you should." Mama Rie says, then begins to walk away. "I'll be right back."

"What is she talking about?" 

"My parents don't know about the separation." Scott announces, embarrassment causing his cheeks to redden. He puts his hands on the table.

Tessa sighs, knitting her eyebrows together in worry. "Why haven't you told them?"

"You."

You. That could mean millions of things. Tessa fills her mouth with air. She is really confused because they haven't talked in years. Does that mean he and his parents haven't talked in years. 

"They didn't like you leaving me."

After breakfast, the two agreed to go home and reinstate the living room as uncrossed boundaries with Mr. Parker at the next meeting. For now, their new talking grounds is Tessa's bedroom. Scott sits on the edge of her bed, his house slippers dangling loosely as he throws his feet around nervously. Tessa rests, knees laying on top of one another on the bed, MacBook on pillow and pillow on her lap. She's face timing his parents. 

The laptop rings as the line tries to connect. Scott gulps when Tessa calls for him to come join her. He shakes his head and she pushes him lightly with her foot. The square expands and the frame introduces Alma and Joe Moir in their kitchen, which looks just about the same as Tessa remembers. 

She smiles and waves at them. "Hey, guys!" 

"Oh, Tessa, beautiful as ever." Alma greets her as Joe simply grins, grateful to be in her company. "This is the first time you've called in a year. How are you?"

"I'm great." Tessa reassures them, her smile growing bigger at the thought that they still care for her well-being after she had abandoned them for so long. "But that's not the reason I called." 

Scott joins the frame hesitantly, peaking his head in and out for a minute. It seems he was getting everyone used to the fact that he was going to be in their conversation. Even then, Alma and Joe's mouths fall agape and their eyes widen. 

"Is he causing you trouble, Tess?"

"Why are you guys together?"

"Please tell me he apologized, he knows no manners sometimes."

"Don't tell me you're going back to your old ways, Scott." 

"Don't tell me you guys have quote on quote, 'found each other' again." 

"Are you guys okay?"

"Does your mom know?"

All valid questions. Some more answerable than others, but Tessa and Scott tried their best. Tessa thinks Scott is just glad his parents welcome him back with open arms and aren't mad about his situation. They are glad he has found skating and Tessa again. Grandkids are brought up, when are they not? The pair shake their heads and tell them it's not the best time. If it were, it won't be with each other. For the fiftieth time. No one bothers to mention Jackie's name and it seems everyone has forgotten about her. 

When bed time comes and his parents drop the call, Scott turns to Tessa with a look of gratitude. He engulfs her in a firm embrace, uncertain if he will ever let go. He rests his chin on her shoulder and she does the same. 

"Thank you so much, T." He says then buries his head in the crook of her neck, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils. The scent of strawberries never ceases to feel like home. 

—

The next day Tessa and Scott are seated in Mr. Parker's office, a thick pile of papers in hand. She places it on his desk, a determined look dancing on her face. She crosses her arms.

"We want the camera out of our living room, or else the whole thing is off." Tessa demands, narrowing her eyes at the aging man. She purses her lips as she swings leg over the other, moving her foot from side to side. 

They were in his office. His home court. She doesn't know how he plays. 

But Mr. Parker only chuckles. "Alright. Let's not be playing with words like that." 

Scott furrows his eyebrows and turns to Tessa in disbelief. He cannot believe that is all it took, but then he remembers the channel's ratings. Mr. Parker must be desperate. He thinks he can get a little more out of him. 

"We want $250k per episode, each." Scott tries to seem firm, but his words come off like a request. 

Mr. Parker laughs. "Don't get greedy."

"Or else." Tessa says through gritted teeth as she stands up, placing her hands on his desk, towering over his resting figure in the office chair. She raises an eyebrow. 

"Fine. My assistant will send you new copies of the agreement tomorrow." 

Tessa claps, taking a seat once again. Scott looks at her in disbelief again. It must only work with Tessa. 

"Let's talk first episode." Scott introduces the new topic when his eyes discover an overly stressed Mr. Parker with his face in his hands. 

In a few days time Tessa and Scott will be travelling to Mexico to engage in realty talks with a resort owner looking to purchase a home in Toronto. The client by the name of Hector Rivera, has invited them to stay in Puerto Vallarta for a few nights in exchange for their expertise. 

Not only is his multimillionaire money intriguing, so is his invitation, according to Mr. Parker, who accepted it before Tessa or Scott had the chance. He also managed to book a few more rooms for the camera staff while on the phone with Hector. 

"I won't be able to travel to Mexico with you guys," Mr. Parker announces, his forbidding gaze fixated on the pair. He places his elbows on his dark mahogany desk and connects the tips of his fingers. He adds, "My son, Devin, will be assisting you guys. Please follow his instructions, this isn't his first rodeo, but if his demands become too much, please notify me. He does go a little overboard at times." 

Tessa nods then asks, "What do you mean by assisting?" 

"This is a reality show and we want views. Devin knows how to get them." Mr. Parker claims then flashes his teeth. 

"What about Mr. Rivera?" Scott questions as he crossed his arms. He scoots his butt over the edge of the office chair.

"Deal with Mr. Rivera's requests once you get back to Canada. The house is here, not in Mexico." Mr. Parker states, withdrawing his arms and placing them on his chair's arm rests. "In Mexico, have fun. Get me the views. And you'll get your money."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the fluffiest piece of writing I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed. Mama Rie is from buzzfeed’s tasty channel she’s so cute lol. Mexico is going to be a wild journey so buckle up.


End file.
